


A scene

by Gasterosteus



Category: Political RPF
Genre: M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasterosteus/pseuds/Gasterosteus
Summary: A scene in which Pai was making love with Chiang but thought about other lovers.





	A scene

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know whether it is out of character, well when I was typing in I can't think of anything else but Pai's body, which may sounds wired or terrible to all of you. These days I really is submerged by his charm and sometimes in my dream I even expect to see him being fucked, so here it is, a short work that has no meaning but I have fun writing it heh  
> Something else to say is this work bases on a parallel university which hasn't been published formally, in which everyone in KMT is a member of a mysterious occupation named Ching Pai Hui.

黃紹竑和蔣中正有相似之處，他們都與李宗仁不同。

黃季寬兇猛直接，像一場疾風驟雨。但他不至過於狠毒。他笨拙，不懂得如何控制場面——白崇禧一度懷疑他的花名在外是怎麼得來的。參透了這一點的他從第一次被摁在門板上的驚懼毫不拖泥帶水地轉換成騎野豬一樣的盡興。無論在生意場還是牀上，“小諸葛”總是很享受駕馭全局的快感。

總裁大器得多。明明是硬得像塊鋼板的大男人，技巧居然好得不像話，連白健生見了都嘖嘖稱奇。可另一方面，他卻偏愛陰狠血腥的玩法，彷彿任何溫柔都是恩賜或施捨的一部分。

他和白健生身長相當，卻有着兩條健美的長腿，後者打心底裏有些羨慕，尤其是站在一個腿有舊傷可能一輩子都好不了的人的立場上。可是他沒多少機會欣賞：往往在來得及多看幾眼之前被翻過去臉朝下，在姓蔣的鷹爪似的手的鉗製下失去還手之力。

那雙手移動到他的腰間，握住他的胯骨。白健生能猜到故事接下來的進程。果然，他的胯骨被迫向上抬起，細長的手指在掰他的大腿。

他覺得自己大腿根上已經留下紅色的淤血痕跡了。

在對方的手下右腿開始痛，這痛感順著神經躥進大腦，使白健生額頭上冒出一串細密的汗珠。他幾乎無法主動動彈。痛覺過於強烈，霸佔了大部分腦細胞。於是在蔣介石長驅直入的時候，他過了三秒才反應過來發生了什麼，而身體已經被貫穿。

他不知道對別人是不是也是這樣，反正在對他的時候，總裁下手毫不留情。下體大概是出血了，但他實在考慮不過來。腿疼。

而李德公，他不敢想。他甚至連自己這麼亂搞的事都不敢讓他知道。他覺得自己大概是太過在意德公的看法了，雖然他也不知道為什麼。


End file.
